


Birthday Chibis

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Chibis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_big_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/gifts).



> Drawn for Apple's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=applebday.png)


End file.
